<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yellow Moon by mickeylover303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092497">Yellow Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylover303/pseuds/mickeylover303'>mickeylover303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylover303/pseuds/mickeylover303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Old lj drabbles. 100 words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Be Proud of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One day, Naruto would tell Sasuke.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Be Proud of Me</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto tilted his head to the sky, drops of water assaulting his face like the remnants of a shattered dream.  He closed his eyes as the rain continued to fall around him, still waiting for the day he’d tell Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>About the feeling of their lips pressed together, the warmth of having Sasuke close to him; never again being afraid of letting him go.  And he would imagine the day he found him, knowing he would be better this time, stronger this time.  For Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>But Naruto didn’t mind waiting for that day.</p><p> </p><p>Because maybe then Sasuke would finally understand.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Walls of Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who says we die before we live?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Walls of Grace</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto tightened his hold on the darkened shirt, lips quivering at the sight of the blank eyes before him; watching everything.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>A choked sob escaped him before Sasuke’s head lolled back.  He bit his tongue at the sense of dread that came over him as he pulled Sasuke closer, eyes widening at the realisation of the dead weight he now held.</p><p> </p><p>His body began to tremble, a throbbing in his chest as he stared at the blood trailing down Sasuke’s chin, the slight upturn of the corner of Sasuke’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>And even through his tears Naruto couldn’t stop smiling.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Slowly Fades Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And for a moment, Sasuke could pretend that there was something else that mattered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Slowly Fades Away</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The second time Naruto kissed him wasn’t an accident.</p><p> </p><p>Shivering at the calluses trailing over his scars, Sasuke realised he could only compare it to the first time he kissed Naruto.   And the thought that there was nothing else only lingered in the back of his mind as Naruto’s tongue slid in between his lips.</p><p> </p><p>His hands reached around to clutch Naruto’s orange jacket, fingers trying to sear into memory the distorted light reflecting the blues of once familiar eyes and the last time Naruto kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>But sometimes when he’d wake from his dreams, Sasuke wouldn’t feel so cold.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The One You Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto was relentless even when Sasuke struggled to push him away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The One You Need</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke always had nightmares.  Desperate dreams clawing at him, leaving marks on Naruto’s skin as faint as the sound of Itachi’s name muffled on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>But it didn’t stop Naruto from holding him, arms around Sasuke’s waist and determined not to let him leave just yet, not before the sun came up.   He didn’t mind Sasuke leaving then, when the fingers once clenched around his arms curled into fists that marred his face.</p><p> </p><p>And those bruises from the day would fade, too; disappearing into the back of his mind because Naruto still had the nights to look forward to.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Something True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto only needed one word for Sasuke to show him that he cared.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Something True</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto made a habit of startling Sasuke, pressing his mouth onto thin lips that would be held firmly together despite Sasuke’s initial surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Because Sasuke would frown, the corners of Naruto’s mouth beginning to lift as he was pushed away.  And Sasuke would scoff, turning his head indecisively while Naruto waited.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot,” Sasuke would eventually murmur softly, grabbing Naruto by the collar and pulling him down to return the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>And then Naruto would no longer be able to hide his grin, face breaking into the kind of smile that never failed to make Sasuke’s eye twitch.  “Me, too, bastard.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Black Balloon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And on his knees, Sasuke learns to fly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>B</strong> <strong>lack Balloon<br/></strong></p><p> </p><p>Beneath his knees, the grass is bruised, green tarnished brown, and Sasuke’s head tilts back when the world begins to come up.  The sky turns over him, blue and all too clear through Itachi’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Above him, the broken mask swallows the light from the sun.  It muffles the voice disappearing between the breeze that gently touches his cheek and the sudden chill that runs through his body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How far can your eyes see now, Sasuke?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The wetness in Sasuke’s throat chokes him and begins to trickle down the side of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>But Sasuke can’t see.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t see.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto likes to keep his memories in a box.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Box</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The box beneath Naruto’s bed is short from top to bottom and narrow from side to side.  He likes to hide it there while he sleeps alone in his apartment.  Sometimes he crawls on the floor and reaches for it, the place where he keeps the memories he doesn’t want to forget.</p><p> </p><p>Things like Iruka’s warm laughter, Sakura’s pretty blush, and Kakashi’s masked grin.  Things from a time when memories didn’t replace the people precious to him.  Things like Sasuke’s rare smile, Naruto puts that in there, too, into the empty box beneath his bed because there’s always enough room.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Hunter and the Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto knowingly gives what Sasuke willingly takes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Hunter and the Fox</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In the room, he shoves you down and spreads your legs, slips in between.    A finger slides down your chest, gentle then harsh, follows the hair trailing along your stomach.  You want to grab his hand, but the flash of something bleak in his eyes gets to you first.  The weight on top of you keeps you still.  The sudden tightness around you rips a guttural sound from your throat.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp hiss, the whisper of your name fades with the rasps from the inn’s floor, disappears into the darkness you can’t reach, and when the morning comes, Sasuke’s gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Strayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke leaves Naruto one last time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Strayed</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Next time, right, Sasuke?” Naruto murmurs, swallows and breathes, but the rain keeps falling like when the world didn’t stop that day.</p><p> </p><p>He said next time the last time, too, except this time is a promise he didn’t keep, and Sasuke stares—just <em>stares</em>—so Naruto just curves his lips a little since he already knows Sasuke learned to forget how so long ago.</p><p> </p><p>Hands sticky and slick fumble over cold skin, won’t stop shaking when he grits his teeth, clings to a smile that won’t stay, because through the rain that never reaches the ground—<em>Sasuke</em>—Naruto can’t see.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, it's easier for Sakura to pretend she's her own prince.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ever After</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In her dreams, it’s Sasuke who scales the tower too tall and through the window so small rescues Sakura from the dragon not there.</p><p> </p><p>On the ground, she wakes, silently watches the blue of the sky like Naruto’s eyes slowly fade into grey.  So with trembling hands, she stands on legs reluctant to escape the veil of leaves that bends with the wind towards Naruto and Sasuke far, far away.</p><p> </p><p>Then she falls.</p><p> </p><p>But hidden beneath the tree, she builds her own tower too low and climbs inside the room where she locks away the only person left within reach.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Only Fools Rush In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Sasuke, Naruto can't help himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Only Fools Rush In</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When Sasuke smiles, Naruto’s breath catches in his throat, lodged between the words he can’t say, the sounds he suddenly forgets how to make, but he curves his lips just a little, squeezing Sasuke’s hand clasped within his own to keep himself steady on legs that might let him fall.</p><p> </p><p>And when Sasuke calls him an idiot for making such a stupid face, when the lack of air starts to make him feel lightheaded—makes the whole world stop in that one moment Sasuke’s <em>squeezing back</em>—it’s okay because Naruto already knows that little smile is meant just for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ordinary Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata learns to see beyond the things Shino always does he never did before.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ordinary Things</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“…y-yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your hair,” Shino says, watching Hinata through glasses she’s never seen reveal his eyes.  “You have something in your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, I…”  She raises a hand to her hair, then stops, holding her arm to her chest when Shino suddenly standing so close reaches for her hair instead.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only a finger, still for but a moment lingers right above her ear, and she flushes at his breath tickling her cheek.  “Is it...is it bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he says, soft, with the slightest hint at a smile as he lowers his finger so she can see.  “It’s a ladybug.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Four Years and Twenty Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke can't let himself forget.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Four Years and Twenty Days</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>On the hospital roof, next to him Naruto sits, interrupts the breeze cutting across Sasuke’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“...thanks,” Naruto says, crossing his legs.  He swallows, fidgets in the quiet broken by Sasuke’s grunt.  “Because I—those things you said after Haku—I really thought you—”</p><p> </p><p> “That’s because you’re weak.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not—”  In his lap, Naruto clenches fingers clutching the material of his pants.  His mouth trembles, jaw tight and eyes narrowed at Sasuke watching the setting horizon.</p><p> </p><p>“...you’re too weak,” Sasuke whispers, closes his eyes, doesn’t think of Itachi as the sting from the wind cuts across his cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hold on to the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, Naruto remembers a Sasuke he doesn't know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hold on to the Night</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s a certain way Sasuke looks at him, arches against him with open eyes and a smirk that makes Naruto tremble, makes the skin his fingers touch begin to bruise.</p><p> </p><p>Arms holding him squeeze tighter, whispers of his name growing softer, and he moves faster at the sudden ache in his chest becoming a hole he doesn’t know how to fill.</p><p> </p><p>Still he tries.</p><p> </p><p>He clutches with fingers digging even harder, continues to press deeper with each shudder, mutters against flushed skin promises he can’t decide he’s made before, because with Sasuke, Naruto only knows how not to let go.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>